Dan Hibiki vs The Pulverizer
"If you know you are weak don't challenge a strong opponent and be brave, challenge a week opponent, just like you so you may be the victor!" This death battle will be an exciting one as we watch Street Fighter's Dan vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles's The Pulverizer but who would win between the two, let's find out on this page! Description These two overrated comic fighters will go one on one in this death battle, and who will prove less overrated, find out on this page as Street Fighter's Dan and TMNT's Pulverizer go one on one! Interlude Wiz: 'Dan, an overrated weak and clumsy but powerful street fighter warrior, '''Boomstick: '''The Pulverizer, not that strong but weak and clumsy but does have ninja training and is a TMNT fan and wears a turtle suit, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick '''Wiz: '''And it's our job to test their weapons. armor, and strength, to find out who would win in a death battle! Dan Hibiki '''Wiz: '''Dan Hibiki, the king of clumsiness '''Boomstick: '''Yeah he has powerful blasts that can easily kill someone '''Wiz: '''But most of the time he is too clumsy and silly to be able to be successful with them, though! '''Boomstick: ' This man is a member of street fighter, can fight but is one of the most weakest men on the roster! '''Wiz: '''Yeah he lost to Hercule Satan and many other people but street fighter wise he is actually a good fighter, over the years he has gotten better allowing him to win battles but he barely ever does win! '''Boomstick: '''Yeah but perhaps he could win this battle against the Pulverizer '''Wiz: '''Well Dan has lost to Donatello and Michaelangelo but maybe he will have a chance against the Pulverizer! The Pulverizer '''Wiz: The Pulverizer is part of the new Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles series that came out in 2012 Boomstick: 'This man got started when the turtles discovered him trying to defeat the purple dragons but failed '''Wiz: '''Yes, then the turtles helped him and defeated the purple dragons, later Donatello accidently took the Pulverizer to the lab so he decided to train him it was hard but and the training didn't really work but the Pulverizer did get a little bit better though '''Boomstick: '''His real name is Timothy, he is weak and clumsy and can barely fight making him a match for Dan, yeah but don't let Timothy drink mutagen or else he will turn into mutagen man! '''Wiz: '''Heres a picture! '''Boomstick: '''Wow! '''Wiz: '''Yep, in this form he has a better chance against enemies so I wouldn't mess with him! '''Boomstick: ' And well that's pretty much all we have to say about the Pulverizer... Battle to Start '''Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once for all! Boomstick: '''ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Dan Hibiki is wondering around in New York City '''Dan Hibiki: '''Wait how did I even get here anyway? The Pulverizer then sees him. '''The Pulverizer: '''Halt Villian! Dan turns around '''Dan Hibiki: '''Shut up kid, I have no time for this. The Pulverizer then jumps on Dan Hibiki, attacking him! Dan Hibiki then pushed him off '''Dan Hibiki: '''Oh so you want to fight huh? '''The Pulverizer: '''Yes villian! The two man clash with hit after hit until Dan knocks The Pulverizer down and steps on his chest '''The Pulverizer: '''Owwwww! '''Dan Hibiki: '''SHADDUP! The Pulverizer then leg sweeps Dan taking him down as Dan struggled to get up The Pulverizer kicked him then Dan got up and tackled the Pulverizer but then the Pulverizer did a weak kick to Dan kicking him far away, Dan then shot a hadoken at the Pulverizer but the Pulverizer somehow dodged right under it '''Dan Hibiki: '''Fine if that didn't finish you then this will! As soon as the Pulverizer gets up Dan then quickly runs up to the Pulverizer and delivers a Shoryuken! The Pulverizer was down '''The Pulverizer: Aughhhh what the heck was that! Pulverizer was still lying on the ground so hurt and refused to get up, Dan Hibiki: '''Time to finish you Dan Hibiki then got ready to kill the pulverizer but then all of a sudden a rat ran past '''Dan Hibiki: '''AUGHHHH RAT! Dan Hibiki then fell to the ground and all of a sudden a huge wave of mutagen, like a mutagen tsunami came rushing for them '''Dan Hibiki: '''What in the living heck, what is that?! Dan was in shock he then began to ran '''The Pulverizer: '''Helpppp me! The Pulverizer said laying on the ground hurt '''Dan Hibiki: '''Help yourself bruh! Dan then ran into an alley to protect himself from the mutagen '''The Pulverizer: jerk! The Pulverizer then attempted to get up but before he could the mutagen wave hit the Pulverizer, Dan was smart enough to hide in an alley so he protected himself, The Pulverizer was now Mutagen Man! Dan Hibiki: '''What! Dan escaped from the alley and then Mutagen Man ran up to him and punched him! '''Mutagen Man: '''You let me turn into this! Dan Hibiki slowly got up and Mutagen punched him again and then he jumped on him and started pounding on him, and then he threw him into the front trash dumpster, Mutagen Man then ran up to him about to finish him '''Dan Hibiki: '''Nooooo! I can't die, how can I win this, wait one second here, I have a hadoken! As Mutagen Man was charging at Dan Hibiki, Dan Hibiki quickly used his hadoken and it destroyed Timothy giving Dan Hibiki the win!!! '''K.O.'! ' 'Dan Hibiki: '''I should have never came here, I wanted a challenge. He then walked away and tripped over the mutagen '''Dan Hibiki: ' AHHHHHHH! Dan Hibiki then turned into a huge 8 legged snake and the 4 turtles Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michaelangelo found him and got ready to fight him. 'Dan Hibiki: '''Ok turtle's prepare to be snaked! '''Raphael: '''Worst line ever, worst than Leos! '''Leonardo: ' Hey! MTBA Results '''Wiz: '''Wow he actually won '''Boomstick: '''Yep, and it actually makes me a little proud '''Wiz: '''Well while Pulverizer could keep up with Dan and his attacks, he is weaker, less skilled and has no good attacks in his arsenol and this allowed Dan to get the win, so your winner is '''Boomstick: '''No don't say it! '''Wiz: '''Well your winner is.. '''Boomstick: '''No! (Wiz covers Boomsticks mouth) '''Wiz: '''So being given this information on why Dan won, your winner is Dan! '''Boomstick: '''Next time on Death Battle! The Cat of Doom.... NARUTO ENTERS DEATH BATTLE! Who were you rooting for? Dan Hibiki The Pulverizer Did you agree with the result of Dan Hibiki vs The Pulverizer? Yes No The Result was right the reasoning was not The reasoning sounded okay but the result was not okay Category:Ghoster29387 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016